


it feels so scary, getting old

by chorima



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pining, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, i still suck at tags bare with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorima/pseuds/chorima
Summary: You're the only friend I needSharing beds like little kidsLaughing 'til our ribs get toughAs high school ends, everyone is terrified of the future and Jaemin doesn't want to ever let go of Jeno.





	it feels so scary, getting old

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic inspired by the song [ribs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gurezhY7cCw) by lorde, which i love. lorde is an artist that portrays youth in such a beautiful way that i just... had to. in any case, i just wrote it to experiment and explore my own writing and so it helps me develop a style, but i'm happy with the end result, so i hope you all enjoy it too!
> 
> (*) i took both the title and the lyrics on the summary from the song, i encourage you give it a listen if you haven't.  
> (**) side markhyuck and yukren.

School has already ended, and it's weird to think that it's forever, that they will never walk those hallways or use their lockers again, or meet at the cafeteria for lunch, skip class to hang out behind the gym, where teachers can't find them. It's weird to think that they won't see each other's faces ever single day after several years of doing so: even if they all will be living in Seoul, Jaemin and Renjun got accepted in Hanyang while Jeno was going to Yonsei and Donghyuck, following Mark's steps, to Sungkyunkwan. As much as they try for it to be the same, it won't, and that makes an unsettling feeling sit on the pit of Jeno's stomach, that he tries to ignore.

 

Jeno takes advantage of his older brother in many ways: he gets Doyoung to buy him alcohol and to drive him around almost every time he wants – the older has a soft spot for him anyways, – so it's not weird that he accepts to do exactly both of those things today.

Jaemin's family is on vacation and he has convinced them somehow to let him skip that 'precious family time' before he goes to college and stay home on the one condition that he invites someone over for the time they are away so he isn't alone, and nobody is surprised that that someone is Jeno. Instead, everyone is surprised Jaemin's parents trust him enough to leave their house in the hands of two party-hungry teenagers, and that Jeno's agree that's a good idea.

After quick stop at the liquor store, Doyoung drives Jeno to Jaemin's house.

“So, how long are you going to be there?” He asks, eyes fixed on the road.

“Something more than a week, maybe?” Jeno shrugs, unsure. He lost the details after he heard they had the house for themselves for a few days: he could enjoy his friend's pool and get shit-faced drunk and do stupid stuff – after all, that's what summer is for. He looks over at his brother, a smug half grin on his lips. “Are you gonna miss me?”

Doyoung chuckles. “Yes, Jeno, I'm going to miss driving you all around town every day and having my snacks stolen. I'm going to be _so miserable_ without you.” He answers sarcastically, and Jeno lets out a laugh, leaning back on his seat.

“For what it's worth, I _am_ going to miss you.”

“Nah, you always forget about me once you are with Jaemin,” the older argues, and Jeno knows he is right even if he doesn't admit it.

Jaemin opens the door with a huge, excited smile, and helps them get Jeno's things inside of the house.

“If you get alcohol poisoning don't call me, I don't have anything to do with any of you, okay?” Doyoung warns before leaving, and once he exits Jaemin starts dancing in excitement, which makes Jeno laugh before he joins him.

 

“What do you associate summer with?” Jaemin asks.

They are chilling next to the pool. The rest of their friends are supposed to arrive sooner or later, so they decided to cool off while waiting for them.

Jeno, who is sitting in the border of the pool with his legs moving around in the water, hums. “Well, I think of heat, water, cool beer, ice cream... Heat... What about you?”

The younger sighs in what sounds like relief. “Freedom,” he answers simply.

Jeno throws an empty beer can in his friend's direction. “You are so basic!”

“Shut up, Mr. 'Summer-is-heat-and-ice-cream',” Jaemin retorts in a deep voice, mocking Jeno's, and he pushes his best friend into the pool.

 

When their friends leave after hours of junk food, making fun of each other and video games, Jeno lays on Jaemin's bed and everything around him starts spinning – maybe, just maybe, he has had too much to drink. He squeezes his eyes shut for a while, trying to stabilize his head, and stays like that until Jaemin comes back from the bathroom.

He watches his best friend's silhouette as he changes into a t-shirt (which is too big for him) to sleep on, and a feeling of warmth spreads across his tummy. He has liked Jaemin for a while now, but has never acted upon it: he enjoys just watching the younger when he thinks no one is paying attention to him, or when he is so focused on his homework that a crease forms between his eyebrows, or in moments like this, in which the moonlight dyes his skin a blue-ish silvery color and makes his dozy eyes look cat-like under his long eyelashes. He enjoys just watching, and most of the time, that's enough.

Jaemin climbs on the bed next to him, pushing him against the wall so they can both fit in it, and puts an arm around Jeno's waist, snuggling closer to him. It's hot and sticky, but Jeno doesn't bother to push him away, as he is comfortable with the younger's closeness.

“You are comfy,” Jaemin murmurs, rubbing his cheek against Jeno's shoulder. “I could stay like this for days.”

Jeno lets out an airy laugh, changing his position so he could be laying on his side, facing Jaemin. “You only told me to come so you can use me as a pillow, didn't you?” He asks, jokingly.

Jaemin hides his face in the crook of Jeno's neck. “You know that's not true.” He sets a light kiss on his neck, and then breathes in heavily. “God... I'm going to miss you _so fucking much_ next year.” He says, and Jeno notices how his voice cracks at the end, so he rubs his back, pulling him closer to his chest.

“You don't have to worry, Nana. You'll have Renjun,” Jeno tries to comfort him.

The younger huffs. “But he's not you, Nono.” He mumbles. A shiver goes down Jeno's spine – he is used to Jaemin making that kind of comments, or at least he thinks he is, but sometimes they get to him. “We've always been together. For fuck's sake, you are the one I chose to be with me while my parents are on vacation. You should know you're the special one.” He shuffles into a more comfortable position. “So, yeah, I'm going to miss seeing your ugly face every day.”

“ _My_ ugly face?” Jeno snorts. “Look who's talking!”

In the darkness of the room, he can see his best friend grin.

 

Everyone is surprised when Mark confesses he has an appointment in a tattoo parlor downtown: he isn't the kind of person you would see covered in ink, or to dismiss his parent's rules – _I'm nineteen, I don't care if they don't agree_ , he said when Jeno commented on it. However, when Donghyuck suggests to go with him so they can 'see him suffer,' all of them agree.

As expected, Donghyuck is already in the car when Mark arrives to Jaemin's house to pick them up, holding his boyfriend's hand from the passengers seat.

“Both hands on the wheel!” Jaemin scolds him as soon as the car starts moving, and Mark reluctantly complies.

They get to the shop in no time: it is a small establishment with the walls filled with framed tattoo designs – most of them flash tattoos with an old school vibe – and glass cabinets full of differents tipes of jewellery: from sparkly navel piercing pieces, to silicone ear plugs. Their older friend tries to hide the fact that he is a trembling mess, but Donghyuck points out his shaky hands to the others when Mark approaches the counter so he can't hear them.

The tattoo artist is working on another person, so they have to wait a bit for him to finish before Mark, who has already given up on acting brave and is asking his boyfriend to hold his hand thoughout the process, can get his done. Jaemin, who is restless and impatient by nature, gets up from his seat after a few minutes waiting and starts pacing around the shop, carefully inspecting both the tattoo designs and the jewellry cabinets. Jeno, on the other hand, stays where he is, flipping through the pages of the artist's portfolio. He thinks maybe, some day, he'll get tattooed too: maybe he would get Renjun to draw something for him, or maybe he could get some cool geometric design on his arm. That would look badass.

When Mark's turn comes, Donghyuck follows him into the next room, and Jeno has already gone through all the pictures on the portfolio, so he gets up to join Jaemin. The muffled buzz of the tattoo gun can be heard from where they are, followed by a quiet squeal coming from Mark which makes them both look at each other with mocking grins drawn on their lips.

Jeno nods at Jaemin. “What are you looking at?”

“There's some pretty jewellry.” The other answers, and then looks at him with glistening eyes. “Want to get pierced with me?”

“What? Like, right now?”

“Yes, Nono, when else?” Jaemin replies, fake annoyance in his voice. Jeno purses his lips together in a thin line, thinking about it. The truth is, he's always liked earrings, but he didn't know what his parents would think if he returned home after a week with a new hole in his body – he almost can hear them say, “so what, if Jaemin jumped off of a building, you would too?” (and the answer would probably be yes). “C'mooon, it'll be fun!” Jaemin insists, and Jeno finally gives in.

Jeno punches Jaemin lightly in the shoulder when he suggests they get their nipples pierced – “wouldn't that be _so_ hot” he says, and Jeno scoffs “no, Nana, it'd be painful, and stupid” – and then they settle for a simple helix piercing, that Jaemin deems as boring even though he still looks excited. They also agree on the same piece of jewellery, a silver ring with some patterns on it.

They wait for the technician to prepare the numbing spray and the needles, looking at each other smiling. Jeno would lie if he said he wasn't worried about the pain, but seeing Jaemin look so happy has always had a calming effect on him, somehow.

Jaemin offers to go first, so he sits on the stool when he is instructed to and stretches out his arm in Jeno's direction, wiggling his fingers as a signal that he wants the other to hold his hand, which Jeno is happy to do.

The technician draws a spot on his ear and gives him a mirror to check that that's the place where he wants his piercing, and grabs the needle once Jaemin approves.

“Okay, now, take a deep breath.”

And as the boy does so, squeezing Jeno's hand, the guy pokes the needle through the cartilage and then puts the jewell in.

“Well, that's it.” He concludes, handing Jaemin the mirror again.

“What do you think?” The younger asks, turning his head so Jeno can see. By his smile, Jeno knows his friend is happy with the result himself.

“Pretty.” He answers simply.

When Jeno's turn comes, Jaemin holds his hand too, and he doesn't know if that's the reason why he doesn't feel any pain when the needle pokes through his ear, but he likes to think it is.

“It isn't that bad, right?” His friend asks full of glee. “Now we look like bad boys.”

Once they are done, they see Mark and Donghyuck have already exited the other room too. Mark has plastic wrap around the spot right above his elbow, and they can see a word in pretty simple handwriting, even though they can't make out what it says due to the swelling of the skin.

“We thought you'd left us here,” Donghyuck reproaches.

“Nah, we got inspired by Mark and decided to experience a bit of teenage rebellion ourselves,” Jeno replied, smiling cheekily at his friends and pointing to his own newly-pierced ear.

Turns out, Mark's tattoo reads the word “empathy,” which is a concept he references often. In fact, everyone who knows him, also knows his great talent of putting himself in other people's shoes whenever he is asked for advice – or even when he isn't, really, it just comes natural to him. Maybe that's why he is so liked. That and his bubbly personality make him a really great person to be with, and Jeno feels blessed to be one of his closest friends.

“He's such a big baby,” Donghyuck teases, “as soon as he heard the noise from the gun he squeezed my hand so hard I though he was going to crush it. And the guy hadn't even begun the tattoo!”

Mark blushes a deep shade of red, embarrassed, but looks at his boyfriend with loving eyes, silently thanking him for being by his side.

 

Everything Jaemin does, he does gracefully: sloppily dancing while he is still sleepy and wearing the same big t-shirt he slept in, which hangs loosely from his shoulder, and mismatched socks; or frying eggs for breakfast; even brushing his teeth, the toothpaste that stuffs his cheeks making him look like a hamster. Jeno has never wondered when or why he fell for him, because how could he not? It is impossible not to fall in love with Jaemin, sweet, cheeky Jaemin, who is always nagging and clinging to him, who brings light into every room he walks in.

Even if it was possible not to be so charmed by his best friend, Jeno wouldn't have it any other way.

 

The pink and blue neon lights of the convenience store give the empty parking lot an eerie vibe that sends shivers down Jeno's spine every time he thinks about it too much. He doesn't know how they ended up there, after a whole evening of wandering around town, of chatting and laughing and, as Jaemin said, of 'being free.'

They are both sitting on the pavement after going in to get some food – they both were craving spicy ramyeon, now he remembers how they decided to come. He has already finished eating, so he scrolls down his Twitter feed while he waits for Jaemin to finish too. And once he does, he grabs Jeno's arm and puts it around his shoulders, making the older hug him, and snuggles against his side, laying his head on Jeno's chest. Both of them are basically the same height, but whenever Jaemin cuddled Jeno, he made himself look small, in a way that makes Jeno feel soft and warm inside.

“Promise me we will still do things like this next year.” Jaemin says, out of the blue. And Jeno, who was letting himself melt into the hug, opens his eyes and sees his best friend staring at him with his two huge doe eyes and with a pout decorating his face.

“What's with you and next year, Nana?” The older frowns.

Jaemin ignores his question. “Promise me!” He insists.

“Okay, okay, I promise.” Jeno squeezes him tighter into the hug. “But seriously, Nana, are you okay? You seem worried.”

“Are you _not_ worried? About college?”

Jeno sighs. “I am, but I try not to think about it too much. Doyoung says he still sees Taeyong and the others around a lot and that we shouldn't worry too much about not being close anymore.” He explains, and rubs his cheek against the top of his best friend's head, trying to give him comfort. “You don't have to make me promise stuff like this, you know? You won't get rid of me that easy.”

Jeno doesn't see it, but he feels Jaemin smile when he whispers “thanks, Nono.”

On the way back home, neither of them let go of each other's hand.

 

Jeno has never been a big fan of make-up – he never cared enough to learn, and for the most part he didn't like the cakey feeling on his face, even though sometimes he would use a little bit of concealer if his pimples were too bad that day, – but he can't help but smile when he sees Jaemin getting ready for Yukhei's party, applying a subtle lip tint with his ring finger, focusing just on the center of the lips so it creates a pretty gradient. Unlike Jeno, Jaemin enjoys make-up a lot, and is actually pretty great at it: everything started with concealer to cover up the hickeys his dates left on him so his parents wouldn't ground him, but it eventually evolved into a hobby and a slight obsession with sparkly stuff.

“What?” Jaemin asks, a little defensively, when he catches Jeno staring at him through the reflection of his mirror.

“Do you think you could do mine too?” Jeno, who has suddenly gotten shy for no reason, doesn't look directly at Jaemin when he asks.

“Wait, what?” Jaemin's jaw hangs slightly open. “You want me to do your make-up? Really? Have you been drinking without me already?”

The older laughs and throws a pillow at him. “Shut up. You look nice. I want to look nice too.” He explains. “But don't put too much.”

“Okay!” Jaemin accepts, skipping happily towards his brushes and products. He looks like a little kid on Christmas. “Do you have anyone you want to impress at the party, or...?”

Instead of answering, Jeno smiles a bit avoiding eye contact, and Jaemin doesn't insist further.

As he said he would, he doesn't apply a lot of product on Jeno's skin while putting the foundation and the concealer – having Jaemin so close to his face makes his stomach jump, but he tries his best to ignore it.Then Jaemin grabs a warm-toned eyeshadow palette, and uses dark brown shadows close to Jeno's lashline to frame his eyes, and then an glimmery shadow on the inner corners of his eyes to highlight. Last but not least, he applies the same lip tint he was using on himself (Jeno's request). When he is finished and, most importantly, when he is satisfied with the results, he hands Jeno his hand mirror so he can see himself, and he looks so excited and proud, clapping his hands and lightly jumping up and down, that even if he had left Jeno's face looking like a hot mess, he would say he liked it. But, in reality, he likes the result a lot: it's not too overboard, it' feels light on his skin, and most importantly, it looks like him.

Jeno smiles widely. “Nana! I love it!” He almost screams.

“You do?!”

“Yes!! I should have asked you to do my make-up much earlier.”

“Well, you can hire me from now on, you know, a bitch is broke and make-up isn't cheap...” The younger replies cheekily.

They finish getting ready for the party between gulps of beer and random dances. Then, they wait until Donghyuck texts them he is waiting outside so they can all walk there together.

Yukhei is Renjun's boyfriend, so that means he will invite his friends to whatever party he throws and treat them like they are family. Everyone likes Yukhei – at first Hyuck didn't trust him, but he has grown to love him, – he is fun and loud and, most importantly, he cares for Renjun.

Yukhei's house isn't that far from Jaemin's, so they get there after a ten minute walk. There are people there already, some smoking on the front porch, others going into the house as they arrive, others coming out with cups in their hands. Oddly enough, this time the music isn't blasting as hard as usual – maybe it has to do with the fact that Yukhei's neighbours have called the police on him a couple of times, – so it sounds as if it was playing far away.

The first thing they do once they make their way into the house is look for Renjun. They find him easily, as he is in the kitchen, sitting on the counter with a can in his hands. He inmediately jumps off the counter, ignoring whatever his boyfriend is telling him, and runs to hug them all, screaming “GUYS!! You came!!” at the top of his lungs.

Everyone in their group knows Renjun is a lightweight, so it's no surprise that he is already wasted. However, even though at first it's funny – sometimes Hyuck will encourage him to drink in exchange of dumb favours so he can film him doing weird dances or talking nonsense, – it grows into a pain in the ass, having to make sure he doesn't drink until they have to carry him around because he can't stand on his own feet or, even worse, sticking their fingers down his throat to help him barf. Luckily, Yukhei is already taking care of that, making sure that he takes his time to grab another drink after he's finished with his current one and that he drinks enough water in between beers.

After the second round of shots, Jaemin is already missing, Donhyuck has dragged Mark to the living room to change the song that's playing, and Jeno is left alone thirdwheeling his other two friends until Chenle, a kid a year younger than them, comes by and stops right next to him.

“Jeno, right?” He asks.

Jeno squints. He knows who Chenle is because of his good reputation at school, but they have never talked before, and he wasn't expecting the younger to know who he is. “Yeah, why?”

“Na Jaemin is looking for you. I just saw him exit the dining room.” Chenle informs, and Jeno doesn't even think two times before heading where he thinks Jaemin is.

“Thank you!” He yells at Chenle, who gives him a smile in return.

Just as Chenle said, Jaemin is right outside the dining room, sitting on the stairs that go to the second floor, a cup on his hand and a pout on his lips, that disappears as soon as he sees Jeno.

“Nono!” He screams, getting up in a jump and hugging Jeno. “I was looking for you! Where have you been? We have to stick together!”

“Where have _you_ been? I've been in the kitchen the whole time, you just disappeared. Did something happen?” He asks when he spots the sadness in Jaemin's eyes – it is easy to do, even if he tries to hide it, it shows quickly, as Jaemin's eyes aren't meant to be sad.

He shrugged. “Nothing, I'm good.” Jeno knows he is lying, but before he can say anything else, Jaemin says: “C'mon, I want to dance,” and grabs his hand, dragging him towards the living room.

Jaemin dances like he is the only person in the room, his arms above his head, hands running through his hair. His shoulders shimmy to the beat of a Troye Sivan song and, when he is not biting his lower lip, he is singing the lyrics wholeheartedly. When his eyes, that were shut close during a good part of the song, meet Jeno's, the boy can see the sparkle in them again as Jaemin starts to dramatically sing to him, holding his hand and putting it on his chest. The older starts mouthing the lyrics back, trying to mimic his acting, which makes Jaemin break into laughter.

At some point, Jaemin gets tired of dancing and drags Jeno upstairs. Even though there are people scattered around the rooms, it is much more quiet up there, both the voices of the people and the music muffled. Jaemin rests his head against one of the doors of the hallway and knocks twice.

“It's Jaemin,” he says, loud enough for whoever is inside to hear.

“Come in,” a familiar voice answers from the other side of the door, and then they hear how they unlock it.

Jaemin opens the door and lets Jeno in before closing it and locking it again very quickly. The room turns out to be a bathroom full of smoke, and the people inside, their friends. Mark and Donghyuck are sitting on the floor next to the door, legs tangled, and Yukhei is sitting on the toilet seat cover, one leg up to his chest, too focused on rolling a blunt – he's the only one who can do it without messing it up, tearing the paper or dropping the weed; sometimes Mark would be lucky and do it, but those days are very rare. Renjun is leaning on the sink counter, probably waiting for Yukhei to finish so he can climb back to his lap. Jeno carefully sits on the edge of the bathtub and Jaemin follows him, except he lets himself slide inside, legs hanging out.

“Are we too late?” Jaemin asks.

“Nah,” Yukhei replies, and then he licks the sticky part of the rolling paper. “This is the second one.”

“Nice.”

Renjun finally sits back on his boyfriend's lap, and therefore he is the first one Yukhei hands the blunt to. Even though when it comes to drinking he has no control whatsoever, when they smoke Renjun is always cautious, so he only takes a drag before passing it on to Hyuck.

By the time the blunt reaches Jeno, he is already a bit high because of the thick cloud of smoke that lingers almost touching the ceiling, so he doesn't notice it isn't lit until he hits it and he inhales no smoke. Mark and Jaemin laugh at him, and the latter makes him slide next to him into the bathtub.

“Let me light that for you,” he says, bringing the lighter closer to the joint.

It is nice to stay there for a while, away from all the sweaty bodies and the strong smell of alcohol. It is just them, cracking jokes and giggling even though nothing funny's happened. It is them, being themselves, relaxed. Jeno smiles and passes the blunt to Jaemin to complete the circle.

They are too busy arguing about the best technique to master the smoke rings – Jaemin has never been successful at them and he doesn't know what he is talking about, which amuses Jeno – that they don't notice when Donghyuck runs away, dragging his boyfriend by the hand, yelling that his song is playing, or when the other two leave as well exchanging kisses here and there.

Jaemin blows the smoke he just inhaled into Jeno's face and then pokes his nose, giggling.

“What's that for?” Jeno asks, frowning.

Jaemin shrugs. “You're cute, Nono. Very.” He mumbles, and then presses his lips to Jeno's cheek.

Jeno moves into a more comfortable position so he can look at Jaemin in the eyes: they are dozy, and bloodshot and glossy, and wrinkles form around them due to his dumbfounded smile, and despite all of this and the smudged eye-liner, Jeno thinks they are still pretty – he is still pretty – and gets lost in them so much he doesn't notice he has been leaning forward.

Their lips meet for a brief moment, and Jeno hesitates until Jaemin's hand goes up to the back of his neck, reassuring, and his fingers tangle in his hair, pulling him closer. Jeno tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss and his tongue lightly brushes Jaemin's. His right hand rests on Jaemin's hip and his grip tightens when the younger starts sucking on his lower lip. Jeno feels like his floating, warmth spreading across his chest, and everything is just so _overwhelming_. Jaemin lets out a grunt when he pulls back. Now Jeno's right hand is cupping the younger's face, his thumb caressing his cheek fondly, and he rests his forehead on the other's.

“What's wrong?” Jaemin whispers, and Jeno hears the concern on his voice in between his sharp breaths.

A wide grin spreads across Jeno's face. “Everything's right.” He whispers back, and then he kisses Jaemin on the tip of the nose, and they both break into giggles.

 

It is the last day before Jaemin's parents come back from their vacation, and Jeno doesn't feel ready to leave just yet. He hasn't had enough of the other boy – although nothing feels like enough – and the thought of Jaemin not being the first and last thing he sees every day is strangely upsetting.

It is a hot day, so they spent the morning in the pool, having fun like little kids. When Jaemin cooks luch even though he is tired Jeno pays attention to every detail to the recipe, helps him in whatever way he can and thanks him with a kiss on the forehead and a blinding smile that makes the younger blush.

They stay inside the rest of the day, in Jaemin's room. The blinds are down and the air-conditioning is on, so there is a good temperature. However, Jaemin still is wrapped in a thin blanket, which makes Jeno wonder if there is something wrong his boyfriend's body – “I'm sorry I'm such a warm person!” he whined when Jeno called him out on it.

They are both laying on the floor, limbs tangled, playing with each other's fingers and talking about everything and nothing while Jaemin's playlist 'sweet songs for my sweet boy' softly plays in the background. If he had to live in a moment forever, he'd choose this one, he thinks.

“Nono?” Jaemin almost whispers.

“Yes?”

“You won't get rid of me that easy either.” He declares, a smug grin on his face, so proud of what he just said that Jeno's heart gets a little weak.

The older smiles right back at him, and leans closer to press a light kiss on his lips. “I sure hope so.”

 

When Doyoung comes back to pick up Jeno from Jaemin's house, he doesn't even get surprised to see them kiss good-bye instead of the usual hug, and when his brother gets in the car, he doesn't comment anything and pretends he didn't see anything, or that he doesn't notice Jeno's big smile during the ride back home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always more than welcome and they really make my day! thank you for reading <3  
> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/c0smicg4y) or drop by my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/c0smicg4y)


End file.
